Breath of Fire IV: RX
by Pitaloka
Summary: Fou-Lu won the final battle against Ryu and his party and absorbed Ryu. What is he going to do next? Does the world really face its destruction? A fanfic based on the bad ending of Breath of Fire IV and a Fou-Lu X Mami fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The First Destruction

**Disclaimers: **Breath of Fire IV and its characters belong to CAPCOM.

**A/N:** In my fic, Fou-Lu uses modern English. To be honest, actually I want to use Old English for Fou-Lu's speaking style but I unfortunately only know very little about Old English for I am from non English speaking country and…If any of you still remember or maybe know the name of Fou-Lu's strongest dragon after he absorbed Ryu, please tell me.

**BREATH OF FIRE IV: R-X**

**By: Pitaloka**

**CHAPTER I: First Destruction: The First Emperor's Victory**

The color of the sky was orange-red and the sun was dying when two dragon gods met each other. Both of them were silent and only looked at each other. However, there were flames in their eyes. Flames of sorrow and discontentment flared in the blue hair swordsman whereas flames of burning wrath and wild ambition flare in the silver-haired emperor. After a very long silent, finally the God Emperor spoke up.

"Those foolish mortals think that they're the strongest creature in the world!"

"I don't know……."

"They harm the others to gain many advantages for themselves!"

"I don't know……."

"Some of them even sacrifice themselves for the sake of the others. They're too sentiment."

"I don't know……."

"I think so…" said Ryu nodding.

"….Finally, you understand…"

"RYU!" called Nina.

Ryu looked at backwards and found Nina standing not too far behind him. There was anxiety in her face and Ryu could feel what she was afraid of. So, he came over her and put his hand on her shoulder and nodded assuring her that everything would be all right. However, who knew that Ryu's decision was wrong, who knew that by believing Fou-Lu and grabbing his hand, were the beginning of a terrible crisis? The young swordsman did not realize of that. He walked to the emperor's direction.

"Come…Touch my hand, Ryu…"

Ryu nodded and touched his hand. Later on, he stuck his sword into the floor and cried out. Ryu's body slowly turned into dusts and finally he completely disappeared. The only thing which was visible to Nina and Ryu's remaining party member was only a very thick aura. This very thick black aura, later moved and was absorbed into Fou-Lu's body through his left hand.

Soon after absorbing the aura from his behalf one, the first emperor's appearance changed. His silver hair turned to gold one while his bright yellow eyes turned into red-purple ones. Everyone stared at him but he ignored them.

"And so…That it's…"

After fulfilling his goal, the god emperor walked casually passing Ryu's party member.

"Ryu…."

"HEY! YOU! WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO RYU?'

"Cray?"

"I am Fou-Lu but I am still Ryu…So…you challenged me, pathetic mortal? Very well then…" said Fou-Lu as he changed his form into 'Infinity', his strongest dragon form.

'W…What the _hell_ is THAT???' said Cray.

'Ah…..'

'B…B…Be Aware…'

Cray and his fellows attacked the dragon and did their best to defeat it. However, their luck was not in their side. The huge white dragon was extremely powerful. It used many kinds of elemental attacks, harmful magic and even unbearable physical attack. Consequently, none of them could stand in a long time in the battle.

Fou-Lu took his time to look at Ryu's party members who were unconscious and smiled wickedly.

"Pathetic mortals…"

Fou-Lu shook his head and shifted his attention to the sky.

"I know what I must do…" he said to himself walking towards the lift leading him to the back of his throne room.

Dark and tranquil the throne room was when Fou-Lu came back to his throne room. There were a lot of undead monsters inside it but it seemed that they did not dare to bother him. Of course, they did not there for he was their lord and the one who handle them. He became the only person who dominated the castle. Fou-Lu walked to his throne and sat on it. He put his right hand inside his red trouser's pocket and searched for something. After reaching several times, finally he got what he wanted. He took a deep blue ball out of his pocket and looked at it. The blue ball emitted dark blue aura. Fou-Lu could felt how warm the ball was.

"Won-Qu…"

The deep blue ball shone brightly as if it response to the gold haired emperor's call and Fou-Lu smiled to have seen its brighter color.

"Won-Qu…You shall be alive and wake up!" ordered Fou-Lu as he loosed the blue ball.

The deep blue ball moved forward and shone brighter and brighter. Next, it slowly transformed into a shape of a huge blue dog and howled.

"I am here to serve you and may your triumphant always be with you…" said the blue dog as he bowed giving him his respect.

"Follow me, Won-Qu. I will reunite you with someone…"

"Yes, Sir…"

Fou-Lu leaded Won-Qu to the Sanctum in where he could find his magical teleporter and used it to reach the most inner part of the castle. They did not take a very long time to reach there. When they arrived there they looked around and found themselves in the middle of the green marbles room. The floor and the wall were made of very-high-quality woods. However, they seemed well-preserved. Fou-Lu walked ahead leading the way to the interior of the castle. The interior of the castle was blurred. There were only four lanterns enlightening the environment around. Their light was so weak. Luckily, Fou-Lu was both the first emperor and the god emperor and he had to be accustomed to see some objects although the environment was not enlightened properly. When Fou-Lu arrived at the end of path inside the most inner part of the castle, he called A-Tur and he appeared in front of his master without being ordered for the second time.

"I come here to fulfill your order,"

"A-Tur…Here I bring Won-Qu.."

"Oh..Won-Qu…Long time no see…"

"Yes…"

Fou-Lu smirked.

"Here we are together again my friends. Let us make our bliss! We need to give those foolish mortals some lessons how to thank an endless! A-Tur…You have done a great work in Chedo and in dealing with Ryu and his companion. Now, I order you and some undead monsters to raid the capital for the second weave. Won-Qu…You can do whatever you like to those who inhabit area near our tomb and all areas around it! Bring your friends if you want to!" he said as he moved his right hand aside signaling them to move and do their tasks immediately.

"Yes, Sir!" said A-Tur and Won-Qu in unison as they disappeared.

***********


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Destruction

**Author Warning: **If you are a very sensitive person and despise **violent**, please leave this page because this page displays it!

**Disclaimers: **Breath of Fire IV and its characters are not mine!

**Chapter II: Second Destruction_The Avenger**

The sun was completely set when Fou-Lu walked to his castle's gate. He stood there for a moment and looked around. Screaming and crying could be heard making the God Emperor showed his sinister smile. Contentment appeared in his cold face when he saw burning and ruined houses.

"Those silly human…Praising animals but liking to hurt others. This is my reward for them."

Fou-Lu shook his head and stepped downward. He walked in the middle of ruined capital. Corpses were everywhere and burning and smelly blood could be smelled. Fou-Lu saw many children crying. It seemed that they either lost their parents or cried near their parent's death body. However, he took no attention. He even ignored crying children asking him to help them burying their parents causing them to cry louder. Fou-Lu felt nothing but anger and his heart was totally frozen. He left the children behind. The children's crying stopped and turned into scream when A-Tur found them and attacked them. None of them could save their lives. They became A-Tur's weakest victims.

"My majesty…the town is clear. Are there some other favors I can do for you, _Sir_?" asked the white huge dog.

"Raid village of Sonne! The people living there must be punished! When I was there, I found many of them praised animals whereas the others worshipped a stupid rock monster dwelling in Mountain Yogi," said Fou-Lu without turning his body.

"Understood…" he said as he disappeared.

"Now is my time to take vengeance," he said as he walked out of the capital and began to continue his new journey.

***

After leaving the capital, the first place he was heading to was Sonne. He was wondering how A-Tur gave the inhabitant 'a lesson'. During his journey he met nothing but burning grasses and woods. He did not see any mortals left. It seemed that they ran to somewhere else. However, he was satisfied with A-Tur's work for the huge white loyal dog really committed his duty very well. Total darkness covered the sky when Fou-Lu walked into the village. Thick grey smoke filled the air. The fields and huts were burning and human's death body was everywhere. Suddenly, Fou-Lu heard a weak voice from grasses near him. This of course took his attention. He teleported himself to the source of the voice. He was a bit surprised when he found the mean landlord was hiding behind the grass. It seemed that he was trying to hide from A-Tur. He walked backward and he screamed loudly in terror when he saw Fou-Lu standing in front of him causing A-Tur came over.

"YOU BITCH! GET OUT FROM THERE!"

"You…How could you curse my lord!" said A-Tur as he growled and managed to attack him.

"Your lord???"

"…A-Tur…_**Do**_ what ever you want!" said Fou-Lu as he turned his back leaving the landlord alone.

When he walked out from the village of Sonne and headed to the forest he heard the landlord screamed in terror whereas A-Tur growled. His scream became louder soon after A-Tur howled. From his scream Fou-Lu knew that the poor and pathetic landlord was facing his death and he could expect that A-Tur was torturing him and gave no mercy to him. He smirked and walked into the forest leaving the ruining village. Wind blew softly and touched the Dragon God's face gently. His long gold hair was glowing in the air. For some odd reasons the God emperor felt a mystical peace in the forest. Natural tranquility made a peaceful atmosphere in the wood. The birds' warble and the sounds of stream flow from the river created a wonderful and comforting melody of the nature. One should have felt peace and calm when he heard the sound of nature. However, this did not work on the God Emperor. Comforting and tranquil the nature might be but it could not cool off the flame of wrath burning his heart. He felt peacefulness would not last for a long time for outside the wood the war had just begun. After hours, finally he arrived in a familiar place to him. His sharp red-purple eyes looked up and found a hut. In front of him now was a mountain….Mountain Zhinga. A mountain in where he had ever been taken care. Fou-Lu followed the path leading to the hut located in one of the mountain paths. When he arrived there, he found Won-Qu trying to attack an old man.

"Hold on, Won-Qu!"

"My majesty?"

"My...majesty?" repeated the old man surprised.

Fou-Lu walked slowly to the old man.

"Y…You…"

"Do you still remember me, Bunyan?"

"Fou-Lu…"

Fou-Lu said nothing but he smiled.

"So, you still remember me? Good…"

Bunyan frowned. He did not understand what's going on and he did not know why the first emperor of the Fou Empire smiled to him and greeted him.

"Now that you have saved my life, I will save you. Won-Qu! Bring him to A-Tur and asked him to escort Bunyan to my Empire and place him in a safe place!"

"Understood!"

"Your empire…You…you…"

Bunyan could not continue his sentence now that Won-Qu took him on his back and ran in a very light speed. Fou-Lu looked at Won-Qu until he disappeared from his sight. Afterwards, he continued his journey. The next place he was going to visit was Astana. He took three months trip to reach there and during his trip no one recognized him as the first emperor of Fou Empire. No one noticed him as the mastermind of Chedo destruction. When he arrived there, crimson was the color of the sky. The people of Astana were still busy with their activities. Women were gossiping whereas their children played around. Fou-Lu looked around and saw a huge cannon on top a great wall at the left side of him. He looked at the cannon. His mind brought his memory back when a simple farmer saved his life from Yohm and his troops. She became a sacrifice of the Carronade in order to use her soul as a material of the Hex itself. Fou-Lu noticed that there were some people hissing and stared at him. It seemed that they had never seen a guy putting on a weird outfit like he did before. However, he decided to ignore them until one of the came to him.

"That's Carronade. It is used to shoot Hex. It is cool, isn't it?"

Fou-Lu shifted his eyes from the Carronade to a teenage. He looked at him for a moment and then looked back to the accursed cannon.

"What is it for?" asked Fou-Lu pretending to be a fool.

"It is used to ruin some places which are considered to be places for culprits' hiding place. It has ever used to ruin North Chamba and a few months ago it was used to ruin a place."

"…I see…"

Fou-Lu turned his body and walked casually to the castle's gate. There were two guards guarding the gates and hindered him when he came nearer. Not wanting to waste his precious times Fou-Lu gathered his power in his right hand and exploded it causing the guards flung away. The long gold hair emperor stepped on the stairs leading him to a very huge gold door. Fou-Lu pushed it until it opened. When he came in, he saw many guards, evokers and mages gathering in front of him and formed battle formation whereas Yuna was standing behind them. He seemed to be afraid but he managed to be calm.

"Well…Well…Well…Is it the God Emperor Fou-Lu? I have never expected that you can survive and fused with your behalf. I congratulate you to have been perfect but unfortunately I think you won't be able to defeat us."

Yuna signaled the guards, evokers and the mages to attack Fou-Lu altogether but what they did was useless for Fou-Lu did not afraid of such formation. What should he afraid of? He had already been perfect and no one could hinder him. Fou-Lu gathered his power and meditated. It took only a few minutes for him to change his human body into his most powerful and dangerous dragon, Infinity. In three seconds all of the attackers were annihilated. Half of the castle was heavily damaged. Yuna seemed panic to have seen all guards, evokers and mages died in a very instant way. After defeating all of Yuna's subordinates Fou-Lu reverted his form into human again and smirked mockingly to him.

"What are you going to do, mortal? Are you going to slay me?" he said as he walked nearer to Yuna.

"No violence please, I…"

"You will die now…"

"What?"

Fou-Lu teleported himself. For a moment Yuna could not see him because Fou-Lu moved in a very light speed. Yuna managed to be in guard. Every time he saw Fou-Lu wanted to attack him he always tried to avoid his attack by teleporting. However, Yuna was not an Endless at all. He was weaker than Fou-Lu and of course his power was easily to be drained. Because of his unfortunate fate he was defeated. Fou-Lu stabbed his back with his white magical sword when he broke his guard. The mean, deceitful, and lunatic scientist finally collapsed in the first emperor's hand.

****


	3. Chapter 3: Resurrection

**Disclaimers: **Breath of Fire IV and its characters belong to CAPCOM.

**Chapter III**

**Resurrection for The Fortunate One**

The sun totally set and darkness began covering the world after Fou-Lu finished the lunatic scientists off. The huge castle in where he was stepping on was heavily damaged. Thick and grey smoke billowed out of the castle's ruin causing people got panic and flooded into the ruin only to find the God emperor giving his threatening look.

"M…Monster…"

"You demon! What have you done?"

The citizen of Astana was panic. Some of them were screaming and ran away while the others were swearing causing the God emperor smirked and shook his head.

"Won-Qu…Come…" called Fou-Lu as he reached his hand out. Less than a minute, there was a blue light in front of Fou-Lu.

"Yes, _Sire_"

"I have some business I must deal with. Do your job!"

"Yes, _Sire_!"

Fou-Lu turned his body and walked casually towards the half ruined castle. Fou-Lu walked forward without wanting to look back. Screaming and whining of help could be heard but the God emperor was indifferent. He kept walking ignoring the citizen's painful screaming. His gaze had never turned to any other direction. His eyes were scanning for what he was looking for -the peasant woman's tomb-but it seemed that he did not find it here. The God emperor decided to go outside and looked around.

The God emperor did not know how far he walked. He kept searching what he wanted until finally he found a pile of earth at the back of the ruined castle. The God emperor stared at the pile of earth and thought that it was the peasant's woman grave. Fou-Lu knelt down and touched the ground with his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated. For at least half hour, the God emperor did nothing but 'scanning.'

"Mami…"

_AWHOOO_

Fou-Lu glanced on his shoulder. It was Won-Qu's howl which attracted his attention.

"Won-Qu…It seems that he has finished his job," he said to himself.

"Won-Qu…Come! I need your help!"

Won-Qu who felt that his master was calling him ran quickly to his master. When he came nearer to his master he could feel that the atmosphere darkened soon after the Dragon Emperor found the innocent girl tomb behind the Castle of Astana. The blue dog-like monster stood next to the gloomy emperor and shifted his head to see his master.

"My Majesty…"

"Dig the tomb Won-Qu! And bring Mami's corpse to sacrificial room. I will be waiting for you there!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Fou-Lu left A-Tur heading to sacrificial room in where Mami previously was sacrificed. He went along the stairs leading him to two paths. Having been urged by unknown drive the God emperor choose the right path which led him to a stairs directing him to upstairs.

"What is this? Why do I feel I have ever come here?"

Fou-Lu put a hand on his forehead.

"_Ku_…What am I thinking about? Why do I hesitate? I absolutely have no concern to step forward! I want to go to sacrificial room!" he stated to himself as he turned back to the first place.

Fou-Lu walked along the path he took to reach the sacrificial room. Unwanted memory displayed in his mind as he walked.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Th-The imperial people're…It looks like they're coming here'"_

"_Don't be stupid! Such a thing will not hinder them and protecting me only will put you in danger! It will be best to give me to them and you have nothing to do with me!"_

His cold purple eyes looked at a room in front of him. The God emperor saw the room's light very dim. The troches' light was very weak. Fou-Lu stepped into the room where Mami was sacrificed. He saw a lifeless guard in his right side. It seemed that he died because of the explosion. Fou-Lu smiled in contentment but his smile vanished by the time he saw the circle of spell runes written on the floor. His Endless' instinct told him that Mami was killed in the middle of the written spell runes. Because of this, Fou-Lu decided to come over it and saw it from very close distant.

In the middle of the dim room in the middle of the written spell runes he saw Mami's figure vaguely and he even could see how horrible her wounds were.

"_I know that from the start! But if I wanted nothing to do with you, I will not have done something like putting you up! You can run through the stove. There is a hole that leads you behind the house!"_

"Putting me up? What for?" said Fou-Lu to himself as he put his golden mane aside.

"_But…Then you will…."_

"_It's fine! Just go! I'll be alright! We'll…We'll surely be together again, someday…"_

"Fine? What do you mean by 'fine' here?"

Fou-Lu bemused because of the memory. When he wanted touch the woman suddenly he heard very loud noise. When he saw through his back he saw Won-Qu standing there bringing Mami's corpse.

"Here I bring you the woman's corpse! To be honest, actually her body had been decomposing but I decided to revitalize it a little."

Fou-Lu looked at Mami's corpse. Yes…It was still decomposing actually but thanks to Won-Qu who had decided to recover her body a little.

"Thank you so much, my friend! You're my kindest and the most loyal friend that can be relied on!" praised Fou-Lu as he patted Won-Qu's head.

"Thank you, my Lord! Now…What should we do?"

"I will revive her!"

Fou-Lu took Mami's death body on the circle of spell rune and put his hand on Mami's forehead. He could see bruises and cuts everywhere. This made him sickened causing him to have desire to destroy human race immediately and the world! However, he had to refrain from doing so now that he still wanted to consider two humans who had saved his life.

"You are brave but idiot and you have been suffering because of your own folly decision. However, I will revive you as a reward for you, little one!" said Fou-Lu as he transferred his wonderful power to the woman's body.

After several hours the ritual finally ended. Fou-Lu decided to bring Mami to his empire and he had Won-Qu to take them to the castle after the blue dog monster wiped out all of the inhabitants of Astana. Won-Qu only needed less than six hours to take his master to his resident.

A-Tur had finished his job and he bent his head when he saw the founder of Fou Empire appeared in his vision.

"Your Highness..."

"Won-Qu…A-Tur…Guard here! I will take Mami to a chamber near my throne room."

"Yes, Sire!"

Won-Qu and A-Tur turned into dog statues after Fou-Lu ordered them to guard the throne room.

Fou-Lu walked down the stairs behind his throne room. After walking half hour he finally reached a huge chamber. The chamber seemed so attractive. There was a king size bed with purple canopies surrounded the bed and red blossom comforter seemed to cover the bed.

Fou-Lu put Mami on the bed. When Fou-Lu wanted to return to his throne room, Mami unexpectedly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"…You are in my castle, little one!"

"In your…castle? Who are you?"

"You'll know me soon after you get well. Now, take a rest!"

Before she lost her consciousness Mami looked at the source of voice and she felt that the voice was familiar to her. However, she could not yet notice who the owner of the voice since she felt a mystical power urged her to sleep once more.

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4: The God Emperor's New Plan

**Disclaimers: **Breath of Fire IV and its characters belong to CAPCOM.

**A/N:** If you never read Breath of Fire IV manga, then I suggest you to read the manga first because this chapter contains spoiler!

**Chapter IV**

**The Emperor's New Plan**

_"Where am I?"_

"…_You are in my castle, little one!"_

"_In your…castle? Who are you?"_

"_You'll know me soon after you get well. Now, take a rest, little one!" _

Mami opened her brown eyes slowly and blinked. She looked around but she found no one. Thanks to the burning candles on an antique wooden table she saw in the first time. The lights really help her to notice her surroundings. Mami felt very anxious when she saw wooden chairs surrounding the antique wooden table and a wooden wardrobe. Her anxiety was more intense after she found out that she was in a king size bed with purple canopies surrounded it and red blossom comforter covering the bed.

"Where am I? How can I be here?"

Mami bit her lower lip and unconsciously touched her cloth causing her to gasp in surprised.

"Why do I wear this cloth?"

Mami felt so nervous. She still remembered what cloth she wore before. Her cloth was dirty and was not proper to be put on. However, she was now wearing a white robe which seemed to be _kimono._ She had no idea where she was and was confused until finally she remembered the tragedy which had just harmed her.

"I…I had been brought back to life?"

Mami shuddered to have remembered her torment and the image of her executors- evokers, two armed executors, a malicious face of a priest and an ugly and fat person-appeared in her mind. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thought.

"If I am alive now, then who did save my life?"

Footsteps were heard as Mami managed to find out who her savior was. The footsteps were echoing in hallway near her chamber.

"Footsteps? What should I do now?"

Mami got off from the bed and managed to stand up. However, she fell on her knee. Apparently her body was still fragile. As a newly resurrected being she was weaker than she was used to. Realizing she could do nothing Mami only could wait to something which would come to her as she heard the footsteps were getting closer.

"Stay here, Bunyan!"

"_This voice…."_

The door was opened and there was a golden hair young man. His face was serious and his red-purple eyes seemed so gentle.

"R-yong…"

The man said nothing. It seemed that he wanted to give the woman times to ensure herself of the man standing in front of her was the same man that she had ever met once in her life. For a moment Mami did not move. What she did was only observing him from face to toe. The woman bit her lower lip. She was nervous and was so afraid.

"_Who is this man? Why does he resemble to Ryong?"_

Having been urged by her curiosity, the ex-farmer came over the now-perfect- endless. After several steps finally she could see him in very short distance. Mami bit her lower lip. Her hands were trembling as she tried to reach him. She stepped on her toes and finally she could touch the emperor's face. Fou-Lu stood still but his red-purple eyes saw directly to Mami's causing the girl blushed and immediately looked away. Mami tried to control herself. She loved the emperor but she did want to be rude. After she could handle her nervousness, slowly the girl stretched her arms trying to touch Fou's face. She touched the emperor's golden hair slowly and saw his reaction. Mami saw that he did nothing causing her to continue her examination on him closely. After half hour passed Fou-Lu finally felt tired. He caught Mami's hands and held them in his palm making the girl looked at him.

"I think you should rest again," said the emperor as he led Mami to her bed. The peasant girl looked at Fou's gold eyes making the girl obeyed to what he said.

"Bunyan! You may come in!"

In one instant a half-century aged man came in. His brown bread was neater than before and his old, dirty and dull outfit was changed into a neat, elegant and formal one. Bunyan was a solider of Fou Empire but he decided to leave his job once he noticed that the Empire was changed. He spent his old days to become a wood cutter until he met the Emperor who wished him to be in his side.

"Bunyan, this is Mami. I wish you to be with her for a while. I have some business I must solve."

Fou-Lu walked to Bunyan's direction.

"Keep this girl in this room! You may tell her everything but my nature," he said in a low voice.

"Yes, Your Highness!" answered Bunyan almost whispering.

The Emperor left the room leaving Bunyan and Mami behind. For a while the two mortals spoke nothing. They only examined one another. Mami looked the ex-soldier intently trying to find out whether the old man would bring mischief to her or not. Bunyan, in another hand, was wondering whether Mami was Fou-Lu's immortal servant or not. Bunyan had many questions within his thought and wanted to talk to her. However, he did not need to wait long for Mami had an initiative to start a casual chat between them.

"Ah, Um… I want to go outside. Do you mind to go _walkin'_ with me?"

"I don't think I can bring you outside."

"Why?"

"There are lots of hungry monsters in this castle."

"Really? But I think this place is safe."

"No, this place is not safe. Monsters and other mischief beings are all around."

"I see. Mm, what is your name and who are you? Are you Ryong's friend?"

"Ryong? Do you mean…" _You may tell her everything but my nature…_

Fou-Lu's words echoed in Bunyan's mind making the mid century man went silent.

"Yes?"

"Ah, I'm sorry…My name is Bunyan and I am _Ryong_'s friend. I am used to be a wood cutter. However, now I work under the em…I mean, _Ryong_'s order," explained Bunyan uneasily. Bunyan never got nervous when he dealt with new people. Two things which made him uneasy were first, he had to keep Fou-Lu's true identity hidden from this girl and second, he had to call his emperor as "Ryong". He did not mind to call people by their names or their nickname but nicknaming or maybe addressing an emperor with a name which was not his was another thing! He never thought that anyone would dare nicknaming their ruler.

In another part of the castle the emperor was walking through dark corridors. He was heading to Emperor's Pagoda in where he ever once battled with his behalf's remaining party. In his thought he had many plans to take avenge towards humanity before he brought a complete destruction to all mortals in the world.

The stars and the moon were welcoming the Emperor with their pale lights when he arrived there. Fou-Lu did not find any traces of Ryu's remaining party when he arrived. Thus, he assumed that the party had been annihilated. Fou-Lu looked upon the sky and then raised his right hand. He closed his eyes and muttered a few words in an ancient language.

Less than a few minutes the color of the sky was totally black and there were five different small lights flying in the sky which grew bigger and bigger as they came nearer. The lights transformed into demi-dragon forms when they appeared in front of him. The Endless were speechless when they were in a face-to-face condition with Fou-Lu. They thought it was Ryu who summoned them but they were wrong because the one who summoned them was not Ryu but his behalf.

For a moment, there were silent between them until Fou-Lu spoke up:

"Surprised?"

No answer. All dragons were still in their own astonishment, or in their fear..or both...

"Why do not you answer mine? I think all of you already know that the summon in ancient time had been incomplete resulting an endless split into two and I think all of you know that one day the torn apart endless will reunite. I am Fou-Lu but I am still Ryu."

"We know of that," answer one of the Wind Dragon.

"So, what are your decisions now? Do you wish to be my allies or to be my opponents?"

For a moment, the dragons did not answer until the Wind Dragon gazed to his companion. Fou-Lu did not need to wait for a long times since the Wind Dragon gave his response immediately.

"Lord Fou-Lu, we know that you will return sooner or later and we know that the old promise shall be fulfilled."

"Very good. Now, I shall give you my command: Destroy all mortals in your region!"

The dragons nodded and dismissed themselves once Fou-Lu gave his command.

"The era of Mortals now can be counted by fingers because basically they are those who passed!" said Fou-Lu to himself as he left the Emperor's Pagoda.

**To be continued….**


End file.
